deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Naruto
7A62F291-6CBC-48EC-BA55-37F4C98BD2DF.jpeg|Animal dude Screenshot (934).png|SuperSaiyan2Link FA5E2C9B-DBBF-4B5D-BEFA-D82126AFF207.jpeg|Naruto vs pit by gabenino intro They are two of the most deadliest heroes in fiction , naruto uzamaki from naruto and pit from kid iccarus , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylize their armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle pit Metal:Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, and though he is an angel, he cannot fly by himself. He fights under the goddess of light Palutena and cares deeply for mankind. Apparently, though, he can't read. Pit has fought against many underworld enemies, including Medusa and Hades (though he needed special weapons to defeat them both). He is very persistent and is good with many weapons, including swords, clubs, staves, and even claws. However, his main weapon is the Bow of Palutena, which he uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit also apparently plays other Nintendo games, as he references many of them throughout Kid Icarus: Uprising, his most recent and greatest game. Rock:Pit is shown to be very comical most of the time, as he, like many characters in the game, breaks the fourth wall many a time. However, he knows when to take things seriously, and even when he is joking around he fights as hard as he can. He is very annoyed that he cannot fly without the use of some item or power from one of the gods, but he does not let this bring him down. Furthermore, he is shown to be very gullible at times. However, he does not have a personality in either of his previous games. Pit also trusts Paluntena more than anyone. He has put his life on the line for her many times and always fights for her, not himself. Pit is selfless, and will not stop at anything to put a smile on anyone's face. Metal: pit has death manupliation , magic , is a master in combat , light manuplation , fire manuplation and life force manuplation Rock: pit has taken down God’s like hades Metal: however he does do it with help from Palutena Rock: that’s one of his only down falls, pit relays on help from his friends to take down opponents Metal: pit has multi-solar system level durability being able to take down multiple deities and was Superior to the Three Sacred Treasures, tanked numerous attacks from a serious Hades even while shedding parts to increase its speed Rock: pit releys on Palutena’s bow for his weapons Metal:Despite his young appearance and excitable personality, Pit is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies, being (in Magnus's words) "the only member of the angels who can pull their own weight in a fight". He is extremely skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily mastering new weapons and fighting styles within days of picking them up. He regularly routs entire armies of foes by himself, including the Underworld's monsters, the Aurums who devour entire planets, and Viridi's Forces of Nature. In addition, Pit has also proven himself to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties as well as the fourth wall itself, mentioning how Komaytos look like Metroids from the eponymous franchise as well as Super Smash Bros. during the tutorial. He also complains about how long some stages are and the fact that there are loading screens in some of them. However, for all his experience, he still rather gullible, naive, and childish, traits that get him teased to no end by virtually everyone, a fact that agitates him. Rock: pit isn’t able to fly without the help of Paluntena , however he has great stamina and rarely ever get tired in a fight . Metal: while he has is flaws , pit is no doubt a force to be wrecking with naruto Metal:Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama after a mysterious masked man attacked the village on the day of Naruto's birth. Orphaned at an early age, he was given his mother's surname to protect him from the prying eyes of the other villages. But this meant that Naruto was ostracized for his status as the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel throughout all of his childhood, leaving him starved of the attention and affection he desired. With the encouragement of the Third Hokage and a fateful event at the Ninja Academy, Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history. Rock: naruto can make multiple clones of himself , use his Rseagan , he can also summon deities from space and time . Metal: naruto has quite a few forms , his 1 tail form , 2 tails form and nine tailed beast form , with this form naruto was able to be on par with multiple planet level opponents like Sasuke and kaguya Rock: naruto also uses engery called chakara which he uses to charge up to make his attacks and can also use it to heal himself Metal: however naruto does has his flaws , for one he is very cocky and will often give himself opponent time to power up , he also gets caught off gaurd very often and although he is much stronger than a regular human he can Be stabbed by a knife and die or be shot by regular bullets and die Rock: in addition Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Version 2 leaves him in a berserk state where he cannot think rationally and differentiate friend from foe. His full Bijuu transformation supposedly lasts for 8 minutes (not the case anymore as this was extended throughout the war) Metal: however naruto is the 7th hokage Rock: naruto also has super human speed and stamina as well . Metal: overall although naruto has his flaws he is no doubt a force to be wrecking with prefight Rock:alright , our combatants are set Metal: it’s time for a death battle!!! fight Pit and naruto rush at each other Pit shots a arrow at naruto , naruto dodges and hits pit with a rasenshurkien Pit:grrrrrrr Pit then slashes naruto with his two blades making a bloody cut across his face Naruto: that’s it I have no other choice Naruto turns into his nine tailed fox form Naruto releases huge engery blast from his mouth Pit dodges the attack and shots a arrow at naruto The nine tailed beast is hurt but can still fight Naruto then charges a engery ball Pit charges a light arrow The two attacks collide The light arrow wins and stabs naruto in the head Naruto loses the nine tailed beast Naruto falls to the ground Naruto then transforms into his Kyuubi Chakra form Naruto clones himself Pit:???????? Naruto then sends out a Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres Pit uses his metor shower Causing a shower of mentors to fall down The mentors crash into the Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres , stoping it from hitting pit and hits narutos clones Naruto: dammit Pit then uses his explosive flame This attack hurts naruto but doesn’t kill him Naruto then keeps making clones of him self Pit uses his invisible shots He shots these arrows at naruto and then slashes him to death Naruto gets nocked out of his transformation Pit walks away Naruto: no , I cannot give up!!!! I’m a Naruto transforms into his six path sage mode Naruto launches a Rasenshuriken at pits wing The attack cuts part of his wing off Pit falls to the ground Pit: ahhhhhhhhh Naruto then punches pit with a big ball spiraling and punches him into the ground before finishing him off with the attack Naruto: I did it Pit recovers fully healed Naruto: what Pit turns transparent Naruto: what?? Pit stabs naruto in the cheast with his blade before coming visible Pit waits Naruto recovers with his chakra Pit: in the name of the goddess Palutena, I will show you this next attack Pit creates a black whole Naruto: what???? Grhhhhhhh Naruto breaks free The black whole closes Pit:what Naruto rushes at pit Pit uses his mega lazer It’s a critical hit on naruto Naruto:grhhhhhhhh Naruto is nearly knocked out of the form Naruto: no I must press on , I’m a ninja master Naruto shots one More Rasenshuriken at pit Pit uses his Aries armor , weakening the attack Naruto then heals himself one last time using all of his chakra Naruto punches hit and launches him into the air before brutally beating him down to the ground Pit tanks the attack Naruto keeps launching Rasenshuriken after Rasenshuriken at pit Pit falls to his feet and spits out blood Pit uses his Pisces Heal Naruto: what??? Pit then warps in back of Naruto and slashes him multiple times and then slams him into the ground Pit: is this what you want Naruto: a true ninja , never backs down Pit: Time to finish you off Pit uses his blind , blinding naruto Pit then uses his petrifying attack Pit then stabs naruto in the cheast Pit then uses his instant death attack This attack instantly kills naruto Naruto falls down and dies Pit: maybe that’ll teach you Pit walks away KO!!!! results Metal: naruto no!!!!! Rock: while naruto May have been more experienced Pit was faster , more durable , has more deadly attacks And was smarter Metal: remember pit took down many deities like hades , that are shown to have multi-galaxy level attacks and pit tanked them and then beat them after , all pit would have to do is tank all of narutos attacks and then reltiate with his own attacks and then finish him off , there’s not much stopping pit from just using his instant death attack to just finish off naruto on the spot. Rock: also remember pit can tank multi-solar system level attacks while naruto can be stabbed by a regular knife and be killed , besides the fact , even if we did ignore that Naruto can be stabbed by a knife and Be killed , pit has tanked multi-solar system level attacks from deities like hades , while naruto has only tanked city/low tier planet busting level attacks from characters like Sasuke Metal: I guess naruto , isn’t gonna belive anymore Rock: the winner is pit Category:Hero vs hero Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Kid Icarus vs Naruto Themed Death Battles Category:Naruto vs Kid Icarus Themed Death Battles